Many devices are available for sensing position of a member relative to another member, and most work adequately for their intended application. Applications that have extreme environments, however, limit what sensors can be employed for that particular application. For example, the hydrocarbon production and Carbon Dioxide sequestration industries require such devices to function in environments having high pressures, and caustic fluids. Position monitoring devices for these applications can be quite expensive. Operators are therefore always interested in new cost effective systems and methods for these applications.